


Trigger Points

by Zuzanny



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: BAMFPidge, Gen, Ilovepidge, KuyshoJitsu, Larmina'sAbloominAnnoyingCharacter, NinjaPidge, Ninjistu, PidgeWouldSoWipeTheFloorWithTheCadets, TheCadetsAreCrapCharacters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Pidge really is a ninja, and that means he has many skills that are not always obvious. Daniel and Larmina really should not have doubted him and his abilities.





	Trigger Points

27/12/2014-18/01/2014

Voltron Force and characters do not belong to me. I make not profit from this! I am just borrowing the characters for a while. i don't like Larmina (or the cadets in general i guess). You may notice this when you read my stuff. Also, the way Pidge is characterised in the show completely is ignorant of Ninjitsu, which really pisses me off. I do not claim to be a ninja myself, i am only a Kyusho-jitsu white belt, but i know enough to be able to see the network had no idea of Pidge's true capabilities.

Trigger Points

By Zuzanny

(InsertLineBreakHere)

Daniel, Vince and Larmina peeked out from their hidy-hole, across the control room to the smallest Lion Pilot ever -Pidge. Daniel and Larmina had been quite vocal with their contempt of the green clad young man over their first few days in the castle. Vince had been more cautious, more respectful; reasoning there there must be SOME truth to the stories if Pidge was actually the Green Lion Pilot, which he WAS.

"No way he can really be a ninja." Larmina grouched. "I mean he has hardly any muscles on him, and he spends most of his time infront of the computer! When does he even practice any moves?"

Both the boys glanced in her direction. "You watch him all day, do you?" Daniel drawled. Larmina spluttered with [embarrassment], which just made Daniel laugh more. "OoOoh, sounds like someone has a crush." He teased.

"Shut up!" She snapped, her voice squeaking a great deal higher than normal. "I so do not!"

"Daniel has a point." Vince piped up. "You don't actually watch him all day." Then he gave her a rather pointed look. "Do you?"

"Of course not! That would be creepy and stalkerish."

Daniel snorted. "Yep. Definite crush."

Larmina punched him in the arm hard, which made Daniel squeal in a distinctly humiliating manner.

"Shut up both of you!" Vince hissed. "Or he will hear you!"

"Who will hear what?" Pidge asked from right behind them.

"PIDGE!" All three cadets shrieked and jumped around to face him.

"How do you DO that?" Larmina demanded.

Pidge just raised an eye brow. "Didn't you know? I'm a ninja."

"But. You. And. What? Oh." Larmina was so flustered she couldn't do more than fume and growl.

Pidge just smiled and shook his head adding, "And you all make enough noise that even a deaf nardlark could have found you."

"Snart." Daniel muttered. That was a very low blow. They all looked back at the empty chair that Pidge had vacated across the room. "How did you get-" he turned back to the empty spot where Pidge had been just moments before. "from there... so... fast?"

He was once more seated before the monitors. Daniel blinked hard just to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

Yep. Pidge was back across the room. Where there was no possible time for him to get to. How in the world was that even possible?!

"Is anyone else feeling kind of freaked out?" Vince whimpered. Larmina slapped him over the back of his head. "I mean... Teleportation isn't possible yet... Right?"

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. "There is no way that he could have done that. I bet that's actually a hologram or something." She scrambled to her feet to march over there.

"What are you doing?" Daniel hissed trying to drag her back. Larmina just shrugged them off, glaring fiercely at the boys, who then swallowed their pride and followed after her. As quietly as they could, the cadets crept across the polished floor towards the re-occupied chair. When she deemed she was close enough Larmina let out a war cry and flung a fist as hard as she could towards Pidge's face.

In less than a split second and without even looking, Pidge had blocked her punch with one fist, and with the other, given her a quick jab to her hip that sent her sprawling with a cry of pain. The boys stared at both of them, their mouths hanging open and useless. Pidge slowly turned his chair around to face them. "You gotta try a lot harder than that." He turned his eyes down to Larmina in concern. "You ok?"

She glared up at him and rolled to her feet, trying to hide her wincing while holding her side. "I'm fine." She ground out in a manner that the other cadets knew meant to expect imminent pain.

Pidge purposefully ignored it with a shrug. "Well good. Now I have some work to do, so-" he started to turn back towards the monitors, but Larmina grabbed the back of the chair to stop the movement. Pidge raised his eye brow at her again. "Oh, i'm sorry. Is there something you want my attention for?" He sounded perfectly affable, but that was because the cadets were too young or too self absorbed (or both) to be able to pick up on subtlety or sarcasm.

"Yes." Larmina growled low, threateningly, like she was some kind of animal.

Pidge just blinked, waiting expectantly while she breathed heavily.

"What Larmina means to say," Daniel jumped in. "Is that we would like to talk to you about being a ninja."

Pidge snorted. "Of co-o-ourse you do."

"It's true!" Vince added. "Everyone KNOWS you are a ninja, and yet..." He trailed off seeing the way Pidge was lowering his eyelids sightly, and actually starting to pick up a... Vibe... He wasn't quite comfortable with.

"And yet?" Pidge prompted in a low almost hiss.

"And yet we never see you DO anything!" Larmina shrieked. "You just sit around all day looking at the computers, or you fly Green, right, or you are upgrading security of the castle, or working in the garage, or i don't know, ANYTHING other than ninja stuff!"

Pidg raised an eye brow at her. "I am so glad to know you aren't really stalking me Larmina, because that would be really creepy and awkward to talk to your Aunt about."

Once again Larmina squawked and spluttered in embarrassed denial. Pidge just chuckled. Then she stopped her splutters, caught on some of what he said. "Wait, how do you know i'm not stalking you? Maybe i am!"

"Oh, please." Pidge rolled his eyes at her. Then seeing her very stern expression he burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"And you are always the first one to get caught!" Larmina added with accusation. Pidge just laughed louder, curling into himself, then wiping a tear from his eye when he had calmed down to just giggles. "It's not funny!"

Pidge eyed the three teens who all were watching him with wide, serious eyes and started giggling some more.

"Stop laughing!" Larmina yelled which of course made him laugh harder. Larmina once again swung a fist at him, which he just casually knocked aside while still giggling, and left Larmina clutching at her wrist with painfilled tears in her eyes and a pout on her lips. "That's going to bruise."

"Imagine if was actually TRYING to hurt you."

"Pidge," Vince hedged, stepping back far enough to be out of Pidge's reach. "Larmina's right. Why, if you really are a ninja, do you always get caught?"

Pidge turned his smirk to the cadet. "What makes you think i ever actually get "caught"?"

Vince's eyes widened with realisation. "Oh!"

Pidge nodded. "Oh good. He can be taught."

Daniel and Larmina obviously didn't understand. "But..."

"There's more to the missions than you guys are told about you know." Pidge said sternly. "The fact that you still don't understand something as basic as what a ninja is capable of doing tells me that you aren't ready to know everything yet."

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Vince said quietly, and he bowed deeply in a traditional way that he knew would be honouring to Pidge's background. Daniel and Larmina just stared at Vince with open mouths.

Pidge acknowledged the gesture with an inclination of his head, then shrugged. "You're not the first." He tilted his head to Daniel and Larmina. "Not the last either."

Vince nodded his head in agreement.

"Does that mean you DO practice your ninja skills?" Daniel asked.

"Of COURSE i do." Pidge gave him a look as though he was stupid... Well, more stupid than normal.

"Could you please show us some?" Daniel and Larmina both leaned in with big, pleading eyes.

Pidge leaned back in his chair to consider. Vince had backed away when he saw the slowly growing grin that was forming on the Green pilot's face. "Alright. I'll give you a very quick demonstration of a particular technique that requires great skill and accuracy, but not necessarily strength. You need to understand the way bodies work to be able to do this, and if you do it wrong it will either do nothing at all, or could kill the person you are doing it to. Do you still want me to do it?"

If anything Daniel and Larmina became even more eager. Pidge could almost see stars floating before their eyes. But Vince scrambled away. "I'm good! I believe you!" And he ran from the room.

"You are such a wuss!" Larmina yelled after him. Pidge shook his head at her, rising from his chair.

"That wasn't nice, you know. How would you like it if i made you feel like a scared little kitten for a couple of hours?"

"As if you could!" She sneered at him. Neither Daniel or Larmina actually saw Pidge move, but she sure felt the impact of his precise strikes on her body. The next thing she knew she was curled up on the ground, quivering with a terror that was so great and powerful, and that she had no idea where it came from. She covered her head with her arms and burst into tears. "Leave me alo-o-o-ne!" She wailed, and then started sobbing loudly.

Daniel stared at Pidge, a tinge of horror in his eyes. "What did you do?" Daniel accused, stepping backwards as Pidge slowly turned to approach him.

"Just what i said i would." Daniel found himself backing away, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as Pidge started to stalk him as though he really was a lion and Daniel was prey. "Don't worry, it will wear off in a couple of hours unless i choose to undo it sooner."

"But you are nothing but a computer geek acrobat!"

Pidge tilted his head to the side as he observed the cadet, who was starting to sweat a little and had raised his hands in a pitiful attempt at defence. Really, what was Lance teaching these kids? "You like to talk crap a lot, don't you?" The quiet way Pidge said it, it was almost like he wasn't really talking to Daniel at all. Daniel didn't know what to say in response. "Lance thinks you have an obsession with latrine duty. Maybe this will help fix that."

It was a single punch to a spot on Daniel's arm that hurt like a bitch, but after seeing Larmina collapse in a quivering heap he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Pidge had immediately turned his back on Daniel and went back to the computer as though he was nothing important. He took a step towards Pidge, fists clenched at the whole INSULT of being ignored.

"I'd get running to the nearest bathroom if i were you." Pidge warned, still without even facing him.

Daniel took another step towards Pidge, and then there came a gurgling that was audible in the room. Daniel clutched at his guts as he felt his stomach start to churn, and then cramp up. Daniel's face went quite pale as he realised what may happen if he didn't get to a toilet in time.

"Run, Daniel, Run!" Pidge called out after him. He turned back to his computer with a smirk, but paused when Larmina's whimpers made him start to feel bad. He stood and crouched down next to her. Larmina cowered and cringed away from him, as he cooed down at her gently. "Here you go." He pressed various places on her arms and hands, and then suddenly It was like Larmina had her mind back again. "You ok?"

Larmina peered up at him through wet lashes, taking in his real concern, and she took a slow deep breath. "That was really horrible... I deserved that. I was being a real bitch, wasn't i?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Not me you should apologise to. You going to keep being a bitch?"

Larmina shook her head emphatically, and Pidge smiled at her. "Good. Now off you go."

He didn't offer to help her up. They both knew she was capable of flipping to her feet, which she did. She scampered out of the room, leaving Pidge to his work, and her to go lick her wounded pride in private.

That night at dinner, Larmina was actually respectful to everyone, which had the other pilots staring with wide eyes (and secretly wondering if she had been replaced with an evil clone-bot that was set to destroy them all at any moment).

Daniel was still absent. He had missed all his classes and meals for the day.

"He's not in his rooms." Lance was finishing saying with some concern. "But none of the equipment is missing from the bays, so he can't be off being an idiot off planet again."

"Have you checked the bathrooms on level seven?" Pidge asked.

Lance frowned. "Why would he be there all... Day... You didn't."

Pidge just gave him a satisfied little smirk.

"Holy shit." Lance breathed.

"Literally." Pidge quipped.

Lance started chuckling. "Oh that poor kid. I better go check if he needs any supplies. I don't know when that space was last restocked."

"Don't worry, i'll go check on him." Pidge stood to leave.

Then Hunk was leaning all over Pidge with a gleefulness that made his entire being jitter and shake. "Did you seriously Brown Point him, man?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Man, that is AWESOME! Aw, I wish i had of been there to see his face!"

Hunk continued to gush over how cool he thought his little buddy was, while the little buddy in question just shrugged it off and left the room.

Commander Keith, Princess Allura, and Lance looked once again at the very subdued and actually decent human being that was Larmina... And smiled.

"Sure took you long enough, Pidge." Keith muttered under his breath.

The end.


End file.
